


Invitation to Dance

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e03 The Pegasus Project, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows how to fight. But here in the fabled city of Atlantis in another galaxy, maybe she can do what she doesn't know, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a comment challenge to get Sam laid.

They have invited her, but she feels like an intruder. Still, she can't take her eyes off them.

She watches them circle each other. She's not sure what to call it. Fighting. Training. Ronon attacks and Teyla evades the blow. A dance.

Back and forth, their bodies pressing together until they step back again.

Sam takes in Ronon's strong arms and Teyla's thighs. The tension is high, and only little of it has to do with contracting muscles.

Another reset of positions and suddenly when Sam looks upwards from those thighs, over perfect abs and full breasts, she sees Teyla watching her.

"Would you like to join us?" Teyla asks politely.

Sam doesn't really know how she could ever be a part of their dance. She won't...fit. But her feet carry her towards them anyway.

Ronon steps aside and Sam faces Teyla.

They look at each other. Teyla waits for her to make the first move.

Sam strikes. Teyla blocks her attack with her arms and steps forward.

Suddenly Sam feels Ronon behind her.

She does fit.

Teyla still has her arms up, her body pressed against Sam's, watching her as she waits for Sam to make the next move.

Sam knows how to fight. But here in the fabled city of Atlantis in another galaxy, maybe she can do what she doesn't know, for once.

She presses her lips against Teyla's and whatever space was left between them melts away.

Teyla's tongue pushes against her lips and Sam opens up.

Behind her Ronon moves his hands onto her waist, grabs her shirt and pulls.

Then it's a tangle of arms and legs around her. Big rough hands and smaller ones that are softer but still have the texture of years of living and fighting.

Her skin is shuddering with each bit that is exposed to air and those hands.

Teyla's mouth wanders down her neck on one side, while Ronon kisses the other.

Sam's hard breathing turns into moans when Teyla reaches her naked breast and licks one nipple, before sucking on it. Ronon is rubbing her other nipple.

Sam doesn't know if she's flying because the world seems to turn upside down and she can see the intricate designs of the ceiling.

Ronon's hand stroke her thigh and she whimpers because she needs... and then Teyla kisses along her stomach further down, down, down.

Sam groans when Teyla's tongue delves into her folds. Sam's thighs tense up in an effort not to crush Teyla. Teyla pushes Sam's thighs apart for better access. Sam pushes her hand into her hair, trying very hard not to grip her too tightly.

Ronon moves behind her, hands moving up to her breasts and then she feels his erection between her ass cheeks, rubbing insistently against her.

She moves her other hand to his head, holding both of them now.

Teyla's tongue moves as expertly over and inside of her as her whole body did before.

The hands don't stop moving. Her thighs, her breasts. Ronon licks her neck and Teyla pushes inside deeply.

Sam shudders violently, feeling them everywhere around her. She's coming so hard she hardly notices the wet spurts against her back and the hands tightening around her thighs.

~~

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here."

Sam's gaze travels over to where Teyla and Ronon stand with the others who are saying good-bye to SG-1.

"I did," she says, turning to Elizabeth. "I'm looking forward to coming back here."

Elizabeth smiles. Sam smiles back and turns around.

When she passes Teyla and Ronon, she stops. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Teyla says. Then she puts her hands on Sam's shoulders and leans forward until their heads touch.

When Sam moves back, Ronon nods at her. She returns the gesture.

Cameron, Daniel, and Vala are ready and she joins them, looking back once more with a smile on her face.


End file.
